


La Belle Dame sans Merci

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, AtsuHina, Faerie Prince Hinata, Fluff, Hopeful and sort of happy ending, M/M, few oc appearance, kind of insta love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: Once upon a time in the Land Under The Hill lived the Prince of faeries. The Prince of the Fair Folk was loved by all.Even a mortal.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	La Belle Dame sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

> The last time I posted was over 2 months ago and when I woke up (at 2 am) I was hit with the sudden urge to write this. I always wanted to write a story with one of the characters as a Faerie and originally I had another fic in mind but that would be too big. So I thought of this. The title of this story is an actual poem and this story is HIGHLY (I am putting a lot of emphasis on that word) inspired by the novella 'Pale Kings and Princes' by Cassandra Clare, the write of the Shadowhunter Chronology (my favourite book series of all time) and from what I can gather she was inspired by the poem.   
> If you read the books like I do then you might recognize a lot of things.   
> With that said, I hope you enjoy the story.  
> The writer apologizes for the grammatical errors as English is not her first language and grammar is her weak point.

Once upon a time in the Land Under The Hill lived the Prince of faeries. The Prince of faeries was beloved by all who knew him- in the seelie and unseelie courts- and admired as they watched him dance and laugh in revels, treat others with a kindness that was foreign to their kind. 

The Prince of the Fair Folk was loved by all.

Even a mortal.

A mortal who had mistakenly stumbled into the realm of the fair folk along with his brother. One fair and the other dark. 

When the fair one had seen the beautiful prince dancing in the middle of the revel, his laughter rang across the grove along with the sweet music of the musicians, he fell in love. 

The dark haired one had tugged his hand, desperately trying to escape with his brother. They were warned to never venture this far into the forest. They were warned about the horrible things the fae do to mortals who walk into their lands. They had seen the horrors and heard the screams of men who escaped (or were they let out as a game?) from the clutches of the faeries. The dark haired one knew they would suffer should the faeries find out that the two brothers are here uninvited. 

But his brother paid no heed to him. He walked towards the revel, not knowing the way the faeries all looked at him, as if he was entranced. And as he stood in front of the Prince of the Fair Folk, he knelt to the ground and pledged his love, his life and his everything.

And so the Prince took the boys to his Kingdom of the Seelie Courts, for the dark haired one would not leave his fair haired brother in the Courts, and there he kept them. The fair, beautiful one who looked at the Prince as if he hung stars in the sky. As if he was the most beautiful thing the mortal had ever seen. As if he loved him so much that without the Prince by his side he would shatter into pieces and fade into nothing. He is the one the Prince loved. He is the one the Prince chose out of all who had claimed to love him. 

The Prince had been taught that mortals lie. But how can he believe that when the fair one looked at him like that?

The dark haired one was given away. Given away to another one of the Seelie Princes to do away with him for the other Prince’s amusement. The Prince did not care what happened to him. Why should he, a Prince of Faeries who was beloved by all, care for a mere mortal? The only mortal he cared about was his beautiful boy who had his heart. Who had his love. 

“What is your name?” He had asked his boy.

“Atsumu, your Highness.” His boy had answered. 

He had then asked, “And what is your name, your Highness? What should I call you?”

It was one of their most sacred laws that they were to never reveal their True Name to anyone. The ones who knew the True Names of the Fae would have power over them. Could control the Fae and command them.

“You may call me whatever you want to. For I would love anything my beloved calls me.”

The mortal had blushed and the Prince watched him fondly. Fair folks are not shy creatures. They said what they wanted because they could not lie. It does not mean they could not be crafty. While it was true that the Prince would love the name his lover would give him he had also said this so as to not give his Name.

And so the Prince and his beautiful boy stayed in the Land Under The Hill. Atsumu stayed with him during every revel. He stayed with him when they went out hunting. He stayed with him even when he saw that Fae were cruel, cruel creatures. 

He stayed with him and he had forgotten his brother who had followed him down here. Even when the other mortals came and demanded they return the brothers to them.

“You swore that you would return all those who ventured here! You swore that you wouldn’t keep the people of our village! Return our children to us!”

There was a woman amongst the crowd of few who had arrived to bargain with the faeries and she was crying. She had begged them to return her sons to her.

“Please. They are all I have.”

The Prince just stared at them. He would never let his beautiful boy go. The other was nothing to him. 

But the Faeries had sworn they would never keep the mortals that would stray into their realms and the Prince was bound by that oath. 

“A day. I swear on my Crown and my Lands that you shall have what you asked for after the sun sets in your lands.” 

The woman was still crying but the other mortals had nodded. Faeries cannot lie and they cannot break their oaths. The Prince was bound by his honor to keep his word and return his beautiful boy after a day.

But mortals were foolish things who did not understand how magic and promises work. He would return his boy when the sun sets but he never stated that he would return him when the sun sets in his Lands. The Prince was Power and time moves differently in the lands of the Fair Folk. Years could go by in the Faerieland and not a day would pass in the mortal world. 

The foolish mortals hadn’t known this. They walked away with the knowledge that their children would return to them. Only the Prince had no intention of returning his beloved. His beloved would stay by his side.

Atsumu loved the Prince with all he had and his twin hated him as much as his own brother loved him.

The Prince showered Atsumu with gifts. Every single one of them a token of his love for the beautiful boy who had knelt before him and gave the Prince his heart. The very monster he was warned to stay away from. The Prince taught him the ways of the Fair Folk, danced with him under the moonlight in the groves until the boy couldn’t feel his feet, kissed him under the stars and fed him wines and fruits. Took him across the sky, holding him, laughing with him, kissing him and loving him.

Some nights when they were at the Court they would hear screams of pain. The Faeries would all look amusedly at the boy on the Prince’s side who paid no heed to the screams of his own brother. Who couldn’t hear the screams of his own brother.

“I would have thought that you would have mercy for the other who looks like your beloved and yet you cast him away without a glance and let him be tortured? How cruel of you.” His sister, the Princess, had laughed.

“Why should I have mercy on a mortal who walked into my Kingdom and tried to take away what’s mine? Why should I have mercy on an animal?” 

Because that’s what mortals were. They were animals. They were hideous, liars, and vile. They were everything that was wrong. 

Except for Atsumu.

Atsumu was beautiful. Atsumu was innocent. Atsumu was everything to the Prince.

“I love you.” Atsumu had said as they danced.

“I love you.” Atsumu had said as he flew across the sky.

“I love you.” Atsumu had said as he kissed the Prince.

Atsumu loved him.

For years they remained together happily. They were in love and they were together. They laughed and kissed.

The dark haired brother screamed and screamed. 

They danced and drank.

The dark haired boy cried and cried.

The Prince had Atsumu’s heart and love and Atsumu had his.

Until the day Atsumu had found out the horrors his brother was going through while he ate, danced and slept.

The Prince watched the horror and pain on his beloved’s face. He could see the grief and he could see how this grief and guilt could drive his lover insane. 

And so, the Prince used his magic. He wove lies in Atsumu’s mind. He made Atsumu believe that the Prince had enchanted him and kept him trapped against his will. He made Atsumu believe that he was never in love with the prince; that he never betrayed his brother; that all these years were all lies. 

He had then set the other brother free and made the dark haired one think that he had escaped on his own. Watched him as he grabbed his brother and attacked the Prince. Took his blows with little resistance even if he could easily defeat him. 

Watched as his beloved ran and ran, past the river and past the gates of the Faerieland as the sun set.

The Prince had tried to live without his love. He tried to dance, to sing and to fly. But it was as if he had lost everything when Atsumu had left. 

The Prince shed tears and every living creature in his realm- the flowers, the trees, the animals- wept with him. 

The brothers had returned to the village to their mother who wept and thanked her Gods for returning her boys to her safe and okay.

Safe. Okay.

Neither of them were okay.

The brothers had used to be inseparable before but now they could hardly be near each other without remembering what they had gone through. Atsumu would wake up in the middle of the night to his brother’s sobs and screams. Osamu would lay awake in the night and hear his brother call for someone while he slept. 

Osamu had then moved to a city far, far away from their village. He could not stand to live in this village. Couldn’t stand to see the forest and the rivers. Couldn’t stand to be so close to them in fear that they would take him away. The city was far away from the forests and trees and made of iron. The faeries would never go there. 

He did not ask his brother to join him.

Atsumu stayed in the village. He remembered what had happened. How he was trapped and toyed with by the Prince.

The Prince.

Atsumu’s heart aches when he remembers the Prince. He was so beautiful. His eyes which would shine gold under the sun and would look at him gently. His smile was beautiful and he would always smile at him. 

The Prince was beautiful.

The Prince was a monster.

The Prince watched from afar as his beloved spent his days in the village helping his mother. He watched as his beloved laughed with others he called friends. 

He watches his beloved fall in love with another.

_ I love you.  _ The Prince had told him for years. The Prince could not lie so he made Atsumu believe that Atsumu had lied. That Atsumu had never loved him.

And Atsumu lived. He lived happily.

And yet every full moon he would wake up to beautiful music. He would look to the forest, the trees dark and swaying gently, and the moon shining above him. Some nights he thinks he sees someone standing on the edge of the forest looking at him and some nights he thinks that someone rides through the skies when he sees a shooting star.

And yet he never leaves his house. Never goes into the forest. He thinks of his mother, who worries for him and urges him to leave for the city like his brother. He thinks of his brother, who he once knew better than himself. He thinks of the boy that lays beside him now, who loves him fiercely.

Just like Atsumu loves him.

And yet...does he love him?

Atsumu remembers dreams. Dreams of laughing, dancing and kissing. Dreams of making promises to love forever. Dreams he feels are the truth and nothing he feels now could ever hold a candle to what he felt.

But are they true or are they lies?

One day Faeries arrive in their village. They arrived wearing their armors to renew the treaty with the village as promised once every ten years. He watched them. But he especially looked at the one on the beautiful white horse. The Princess of the Faeries. The one who looked like the Prince. The Princess accepted the gifts of the humans and then repeated the words and promises of the Faeries. 

To not take anyone from the village.

To not keep them trapped in faerielands. 

To not use their magic on them.

To not lie to the humans of the Village.

The Princess had looked at him as she swore the last promise. And then just as they arrived, they left. 

What was true and what was lie? 

The Prince had promised he loved him. The Prince had given him gifts. The Prince took him on his horse and flew across the sky. 

The Prince kissed him like he had never been kissed before.

Atsumu stayed in the village surrounded by his family, trying to be happy and trying to live the life he wanted to. But every night he would dream and he would want. 

And then on a full moon night he walked into the forest just as he did when he was young. He knew his mother would be hurt as would the one he loves. He was going to hurt the ones he loved. 

But then he had hurt someone who loved him before.

Atsumu walked into the dark forest. He walked and walked to the grove where a lone person sits. And as Atsumu approached them, they looked up at him.

Hair the color of ripe orange, eyes the color of gold and filled with unshed tears, mouth that was pink and soft.

The Prince.

And Atsumu remembers. He remembers a night when they flew in the sky and Prince had whispered something to him.

Atsumu looks at him and calls him, “Shoyo.”

Shoyo looks at him and smiles. And then Shoyo holds out his hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> Things I want to note about this fic:   
> 1\. I say fair haired boy for Atsumu because I am holding that he has platinum blonde or pale blonde hair in the time skip and not the piss colored hair. 
> 
> For a while I contemplated to make Atsumu the Prince but then i decided against it. The novella, 'Pale Kings and Princes', talks about two brothers and so i decided I want to do it like that.   
> Also I happen to be a huge sucker for writing about how Hinata is completely smitten by Atsumu and talks about him constantly and says poetic shit about him so whoop.   
> Come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/MlYAHINA) about Haikyuu or the miya twins.


End file.
